A dusty journal
by ActuallyStardust
Summary: These are the events of the game seen through the eyes of a highwayman, written in the form of a journal.
1. Chapter 1

First Entry

So then, this is my first entry. I am Morgan and if I like you, you can call me Morg, like morgue. Martha suggested I keep a journal to occupy myself while I'm still recovering from vertigo and confined to the sanatorium. Who knows, maybe I'll even keep the habit if I really like it. I'm in a cell in the medical wing right now so... guess I may as well start at the beginning.

I arrived almost one year ago, alongside Martha, a cleric-nun from somewhere out west, Elizabeth our plague doctor (and also a damn good looking woman) and a friend of mine, Siegfried. I had traveled with Siegfried for some time before coming here. The rest I met after arriving. Of course we're not alone, more adventurers arrived after that. All in all, we're 17 people, including myself as well as Snow White, a mangy wolf dog that approached the hamlet one day. Our employer, whose real name I don't even know, decided to hire Miss Snow White as an adventurer. Make of that what you will, although she is quite the fighter. We're all here fighting horrific monsters week after week. From what I've been able to gather a relative of our employer was conducting unholy and eldritch experiments for a long time here, until he eventually opened up the "Darkest Dungeon". Our employer became the heir to this estate after said relative died. Our goal is to beat the freaks back, a task that's near impossible in my humble opinion. It seems that no matter how many we kill more just show up.

We barely survived our last expedition into the "courtyard", a place filled with blood and mosquito-like vampires. Three of us have already been infected by their illness, a cop called James, Snow White, as well as our sorcerer Ra's al Ghul. Thankfully we have enough of THE BLOOD to keep them satiated for now. I don't want to know what happens when we run out or when their illness starts to mutate them into insectoids.

Now you may be asking "What in the world are you doing in such a horrible and grim place?" Well _**I'm **_here because I'm a man born in a gang of criminals with absolutely no job prospects anywhere else. The rest of the gang all died or went into hiding when I was 5 years old after a botched heist. Coppers dumped me into an orphanage after that. I was only recently let go and going back to a life of crime wasn't appealing. It was either here, the street corner, or the orphanage. This place is slightly better than the street and it's certainly better than that awful orphanage. I mean at least here there's only one brainless brute trying to make life even more miserable for us, Agrippa. A slave-turned gladiator from what I've heard. He's the guy in the cell right across mine which unfortunately means that I get no sleep whatsoever, what with him constantly getting into fights and then roaring like a gorilla when the staff finally chain him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Entry

Well it seems I'll keep the habit after all. I'm finally healthy again and best of all, I don't have to endure Agrippa screaming his head off. If only things were looking up for the rest of us as well. We're down a man, Hood went on some sort of crazy bender after drinking who-knows-how much distilled spirit and hasn't been seen since. Can't believe I missed that party. I just hope she doesn't run into any trouble, mostly because she forgot her arbalest at the barracks.

The latest expedition didn't go well either. Avaganthimos, the de-facto leader of any group he's part of went down in the coves full of fish-people alongside Elizabeth, Martha and Lictos, a man suffering from a werewolf-like curse, to light some sort of protective wards. They clearly failed in their task. When they came back Avaganthimos was the only person in the group that seemed to be keeping it together. Lictos was striking himself with his chains, Martha ran off towards the church screaming and crying "AAHHH A GUY WITH FISTS!" as soon as she saw Agrippa and Elizabeth wouldn't stop complaining. "They didn't preserve any corpses for science", "That butcher Avaganthimos ruined the brain sample I wanted to take", "I'm not being paid enough and WHY are there no men of science to speak with?" and so on and so on.

I was able to get away from it all, thankfully, and shared a pint with Avaganthimos. The old man clearly needed some R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Entry

At last a chance to write. Things have been getting out of control lately. Agrippa went in the warrens alongside Martha, Elizabeth and Ra's Al Ghul to kill some swine-demons but had to pull out when they run into a bizarre, shifting creature. Preparations are underway to find and kill that monster. The boss decided that we shouldn't be staying idle however, so while that is happening I've been sent in the courtyard yet again, alongside my crimson "friends", the cop, the sorcerer and the two dogs, Snow White and James's personal trained hound to find and kill the Baron, a vampire of some importance. So here I am camping out in the courtyard alongside the most incompetent team I have ever seen. Ra's Al Ghul's magic only works whenever it fucking feels like and he even has the nerve to talk back, James is freaking out thinking we're keeping something from him and getting paranoid that we'll hurt his stupid hound, which can't seem to keep the bloodsuckers pinned down and Snow White though more capable in combat than the rest of my team is too uncontrollable to help out much. We need strategy here, not brute force but I'm clearly the only one with the brains to see that.

The courtyard isn't exactly a forgiving place either and we don't even know where we're headed. So we're just blindly wandering around the marshland that used to be the courtyard while insects constantly harass us and my companions are doing whatever the fuck they want to do.

Anyway, I can tell we're getting ground down here. I'll give us maybe four more days in this cursed swamp. After that we're heading back. Or at least I am, if the others want to stay here and get sucked dry I won't stop them but I need a nice, stiff mug of liquor to replenish all the blood I've lost. Or maybe a nice, stiff barrel of liquor. For now I'll just drink some water instead. I've set up a couple of traps around the camp so we can rest easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Entry

Something worrying is happening. When we retreated and regrouped here at the hamlet we all went our separate ways. Ra's Al Ghul and the cop went inside the sanatorium, the mutt went towards the statue in the middle of the hamlet and I went in the tavern where I allegedly drank to the point of passing out after attempting to beat up the town crier. Now that I've woken up however I see darkness everywhere. I'm not talking about anything natural here, I'm talking about something altogether eldritch. The entire hamlet is plunged in blackness yet the sky seems to almost glisten with stars. Sometimes when I lose focus I swear I can see something moving around in the blackness yet as soon as I try to consciously look at it, it seems to disappear in the dark. Good thing none of us were outside when it happened, who knows what that thing lurking in the darkness is? I'm staying here inside the tavern until things return to normal...

Hood! She's still out there! What if this thing isn't limited to the hamlet? What could happen to her?


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth Entry

Well then the new week has also brought good news. First of all, Hood returned from whatever drunken adventure she was on two days ago, sadly she doesn't remember much of it, only that she somehow ended up in Corvindae, a city a fair distance to the north and started some sort of party. She woke up with half her gold gone and a message on the door to her room reading "My warmest regards!" Eventually she hitched a ride back here. Good thing too because the boss needed her. She, Damien an ex-king turned voluntary exile, an ex-court-jester named Mendosa and a barbarian chick called Astrid went in the cove to try and light the wards once again. This time they were finally successful, robbing the fish people of their unnatural strength, at least for a while. I don't think I've ever seen the boss man so satisfied before.

Speaking of the boss, I saw him speaking to some weird folk that arrived by carriage. Not sure what exactly they ARE, one of them is dressed in oriental clothes with a creepy mask and holds a bizarre bladed weapon, like a cycle on a morning star. The other two look like partners, a woman with two knives and a knight, both look seriously well-versed in the dark arts if their armor and weapons are anything to go by. The last one, I can't even tell if it's a man or a woman, whatever it is it's wearing pale robes, its skin is pretty pale too and it has a weird helmet that covers the top half of its face (there are no eyeholes of any kind, how the hell can it see?). From what little I heard they're some sort of "shard mercs". They supposedly have experience in dealing with the kind of horrors that inhabit the farmstead that's infested with comet shards of alien origin. How do they even know about it? Has something similar happened elsewhere? Ah I should let the boss worry about that. I ought to be glad that specialists have arrived to take our place when it comes to raiding the farmstead. I was on a mission to the farm once, time and space are bent and twisted, if not outright broken in that place.

Anyway, I'll have to steel myself for what's coming tomorrow. The boss has assembled me, Martha, Snow White and Hood for yet **another** attempt at the baron's life.


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth Entry (THE BEST ENTRY!)

{Enter Morgan, stage right}

{Morgan turns to the audience}

Morgan: It is with great pleasure that I announce to you all that the Baron is now dead. His attempts to set our homes on fire, poison the water supply and burn our crops have been thwarted. I enjoyed driving my blade into his heart. If there's one thing I cannot stand it is fire hazards and he had one too many lit candles close to wooden and mossy surfaces. Rejoice my friends!

{Enter Martha, stage left}

Martha: Oh Morgan how do I envy your ignorance and foolishly small-minded perception of the world. You were allowed to destroy some lowly monster and you're ecstatic. This will not hold back the monsters of the crimson court nor will it prevent the final outcome. The stars shall claim what's theirs in due time. This town, its inhabitants, the court, you, everything shall very soon shimmer beautifully with the colour of truth.

{Enter Hood, stage right}

Hood: You- you're with them! I knew the monsters seemed far too coordinated and precise in their attacks. You trained them! You controlled them! That's why you were rambling about how we hit them because they "allowed us" to hit. Your true colours have finally been exposed traitor!

Martha: No. My **true** colours won't be visible to the ignorant for a while. It would have been nice if you could see what was and what will be, I'd have someone to talk to, but that kind of knowledge isn't for commoners.

Hood: Are you alright with this Morg?! She's a liar and a manipulator! She could see what would happen and did nothing whatsoever to warn or help us! Or perhaps you too are enthralled by her charms?

Morgan: Me? Enthralled? I'm a trained chef! I may have been unjustly found guilty and sentenced to an orphanage but that doesn't mean I'll ever stoop that low. My only crime was and will always be cooking delicious meals for all who are hungry,

{Exit Morgan stage right}


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh Entry

Hmm… not sure what I should do with my previous entry. A part of me says that it is a unique insight into my mind, another one says that it's an embarrassing entry that should be destroyed. I can't believe I lost it that badly. What the hell happened in that courtyard? I suppose I'll decide what to do with this entire journal after this is all over.

Other than that however, things have actually been going uncharacteristically well after we put that damn baron in the ground. There was yet another successful expedition this week, a rather inexperienced team, made up by an extremist flagellant from the church named Christian, some ex-grave robber gal that arrived a couple of weeks ago called Rook, Mendosa and John, a bounty hunter, managed to destroy one of the cannons the brigands have been using to threaten cargo and passengers traveling along the old road. They were all laughing and joking when they came back, so much so that it looked as though they enjoyed the experience.

Those shard mercs got back from their own mission and are even showing a bit of humanity, that guy in the eastern outfit got in the tavern and ordered himself a drink just as I was leaving. He even took his mask off! Heck even the weather has gotten brighter and better, the clouds have parted and a ray of sunlight is finally seeping through.

Only one thing worries me. Snow White has disappeared. Last I saw her she was in the tavern with me, scarfing down a plate of leftovers. No one saw her after that. She'll probably be alright. That old girl is a better fighter than most of us.

Regardless I can't have thoughts like these distracting me. I've been called upon by the boss. The bizarre monster that Agrippa and the others run into the other time has been tracked down so me, Martha, Avaganthimos and Mendosa are to go and begin phase one of the assault. Our mission is to desecrate the animalistic shrines the pig-men have erected in the sewer system underneath the old manor, so as to sow discord in the warrens, reducing resistance from the swine and making it easier for us to actually reach the shifting creature.


	8. Chapter 8

Eighth Entry

Phew, glad I finally have a chance to write. Our last mission went smoother that clockwork, the animalistic shrines erected by the swine-folk have all been destroyed. That, alongside the trail of dead pigs and cultists we left behind should clear the road for phase two of the assault.

I can also finally see why the flagellant, the bounty hunter and the grave robber seemed so happy and relaxed after obliterating the cannon. That Mendosa girl is such a character, she can do MAGIC with her lute. I'm not exactly a man of music but I loved listening to her perform. She didn't even stop playing during combat. Instead her music intensified, giving us our very own battle ballad! Fighting with her on the team felt less like a struggle for our lives and more like playing in our very own epic. By the end of the expedition she had even written down and performed a song for us all; the lyrics are still stuck in my head.

Snow White is back too, I saw her at the barracks, chewing on a strip of what I think was swine-folk meat. Not sure if I should be proud that she went and killed pigs, afraid that she got herself in trouble or disgusted that she would eat that stuff. Moving on however…

All the loot from the past few expeditions has been finally put to good use, our weapons blacksmith has established connections and partnerships with other towns now that the road is somewhat clearer and safer, so we can finally place orders for custom-made weaponry. We have also built up a survivalist's guild, which was put to work immediately. Pretty much every single one of us now knows how to regroup and recuperate in nearly any environment.

The end of this war is near, I can feel it in my bones. There are still many threats to deal with before our assault on the Darkest Dungeon of them all, but I can hardly imagine anything could possibly stand up to us now. It's just a matter of time now.


	9. Chapter 9

Ninth Entry

Well the last couple of weeks sure have been a… I don't know. I can barely even remember what happened. All I know is that I started some sort of party down at the tavern, then went off on some kind of road trip with three other folks, a woman, a man and some really short, stout thing that may or may not have been fully human. After that it's just a blur of fighting monsters, arguing about pay and downing more booze. So nothing too different than my regular life. Assuming it actually happened and it wasn't some kind of drunk dream that is, considering the fact that I woke up alone at some bench, wearing a stupid mask in a town far away from the estate, called Maidik, named after the founder, the "evil Maidik" called that way because of his cruel nature or some such bullshit.

When I finally came back to the hamlet I found some really weird things had gone down in my absence. Those shard mercs now live in the regular barracks that we do and seem to have almost no idea about the farmstead. They're going on regular missions too, they and John put down the "thing" that lived in the warrens a few days ago. Their weapons and armor were also in a pitiful state in comparison to what they were wearing when I last saw them. The only exception is that oriental looking guy with the scary mask, who has completely disappeared. Word on the street is that they got lost in space-time on their last mission, and that these guys are versions of them from the distant past. I wonder, will they inevitably leave the hamlet and come back as shard mercenaries, only to get lost in space-time again? Is that how they came to the hamlet and how they knew about the crystals in the first place? Did we alter their fate, are they trapped in a space-time loop? Are they even human or mortal like we are?


	10. Chapter 10

Tenth Entry

Alright! After a slew of successful missions Avaganthimos and my pal Siegfried went in the ruins alongside Hood and Mendosa and silenced some kind of "prophet", someone the cultists followed. I'm honestly jealous I didn't get to go with them, I've been itching to finally do something that has real impact. All I've gotten so far are raids in the warrens, taking back the grain that the swine have stolen. And I'm not the only one stuck on the sewer patrol. Those ex-shard mercs are stuck on sewer missions too. Speaking of which, that guy in the creepy mask and the oriental outfit came back, although he, much like his previous associates, didn't recognize anyone. He seems to have gotten the worst end of the deal, when it comes to going back in the past, it's going to take a time to train him back to the level he was as well as forge him appropriate weapons and armor. Ah well, at least the boss has been keeping up with hiring better instructors and buying materials.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleventh Entry

Things have been moving faster and faster the past few weeks. I guess the boss has finally decided that we're ready to face anything that may come our way. We've already gone through multiple impactful expeditions throughout all areas, even the courtyard, and it's clearly not going to stop. I also finally got out of the sewer missions, I was part of the team when we went off to slaughter one of the necromancers hiding in the ruins as well as the time we murdered a cannibalistic hag, out on the old road. All with no casualties what so ever.

The brigands didn't seem to like all of the improvements we made to the hamlet though. They attacked while I was in the sanatorium, although we assembled a team in haste and sent them out to beat the bandits back. In the chaos we managed to kill their leader, Vvulf. Should keep those psychopaths scattered for a while. Agrippa and Avaganthimos went for a little R&R and so did Martha and Elizabeth. I kind of want to join them but I'm getting sent out with Snow White, Ra's al Ghul and Hood to slaughter more monsters. We're looking for a sort of Siren Queen down in the salt soaked cove.

I can only hope that we can put her and everyone else down as fast as possible. I'm getting rather tired of all this, I need a change of scenery.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelfth Entry

I've lost track of how many monsters I've killed and how many expeditions I've gone on the past months. Whether it's the witches or high ranking bandits on the old road, the cultists or the necromancers in the ruins, the bloodsuckers in the courtyard or the eldritch monsters in the warrens or the cove… I've seen and killed them all. It's clear that once we put down what little resistance remains we'll finally see what the Darkest Dungeon looks like. It's about time. From what little I overheard, the courtyard is the only place that is still an obstacle.

Our most recent victory was making the old road as safe as possible. Every monstrous witch leader has been killed and all bandit safe houses are now piles of rock and cinder. We just came back from our final raid against the bandits. Unfortunately, although we succeeded in our task, it was at a high cost. We lost Hood. One of those cursed cannons mounted on the bandit fort hit us all, scattering us about. I, alongside the Asian man with the mask, Yamamoto is his name, were able to cling to life despite the near mortal injuries. Agrippa was the only one that managed to shake it off without needing any aid. I guess that's what happens when you grow up fighting in an arena day in day out. The rest of us called out for Hood to heal us and she somehow managed to come over and patch us up good enough to survive the battle, despite her own grievous injuries. Alas, as she was trying to heal herself she got hit by a shot from a blunderbuss. The hail of bullets mangled her face and head horribly, nearly breaking it into pieces. At least it was a quick death.

Agrippa saw her die and, driven by rage, climbed up the stronghold and destroyed the cannon, alongside any bandits that didn't run away fast enough. Yamamoto and I finished off the remaining enemies and then blocked out the fort's exits, slaughtering the rest of them like cattle as they tried to retreat.

We carried Hood's body back to the hamlet and made sure she got a decent burial. Her death still gnaws at the back of my mind.

I can't think of something else to say. Rest in Peace Hood.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteenth Entry

This is it. Any meaningful threat that was housed in the courtyard is gone. I, Martha, Damien and the ex-shard merc woman with the knives, Nash is her name, killed what seemed to be the "queen" of these vampires and sealed the courtyard. Now it's time we put down the source of all this madness. An ominous darkness has consumed the hamlet, almost as if the hellish place that is the darkest dungeon is threatening us to stay away.

Not a chance.

I've been here ever since the beginning of this crusade, nearly two years, some pathetic darkness that any skilled illusionist could conjure up isn't about to deter me, or anyone else for that matter. I thought this whole thing would have ended by last year. Well my prediction may have been off but I won't mope around that we didn't win when I wanted us to. Oh no I'll make sure to enjoy the ending to the best of my ability.

An expedition is already being formed. Christian, Mendosa, Yamamoto and that odd person with the pale robes and half face helmet, whose name I still don't know, are about to go in.

Their mission is to assault the abandoned base camp, now overtaken by the horrors of the dungeon, collect objects called "avatars of the flame" that will supposedly be needed later, and destroy the shuffling horror, allowing another team to assault deeper into the dungeon.

Best of luck to them.


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteenth Entry

The assault team has returned from the dungeon. They have succeeded in their task and although they are physically fine their minds seem… bent, not broken. They refuse to go into detail about what happened inside the dungeon but they seem to be totally disillusioned with our cause. They're also incredibly pessimistic and jaded, not to mention convinced that the world itself is about to end. They've left the regular barracks as well, they only ever sleep in the secondary and long unused barracks the shard-mercs used to live in, claiming that they need the peace and quiet.

Ra's Al Ghul theorizes that success in the darkest dungeon has angered the creature that lives beneath, and the condition of the first team is the result of the creature's counter attack. I hope we can reach the fucking thing before it attacks us from the beyond again. Assuming that Ra's Al Ghul is right in his assumption that is.

Whatever the case may be, our success in the dungeon must have triggered **something**, the sky's turned red and the stars seem to be aligning. I don't know what happens when the stars align completely or what will make them align but I won't let it stop me, whatever it is.

Siegfried, Astrid, John and Ra's Al Ghul are the second assault team and they're prepped and ready to go. They'll penetrate deeper into the dungeon and light up some kind of "iron crowns" with three hands of glory. That will force the creature to show itself prematurely, making it vulnerable, according to the boss at least. After that it's only a matter of fighting our way to the creature and cutting it up into tiny irrelevant pieces that can never be put back together.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen Entry

The… team is back from the assault. Or rather, John is back from the assault, alongside Siegfried's sword, Astrid's halberd and Ra's Al Ghul's skull-candle. All he said when he arrived was "We won. Couldn't carry the bodies though." He then collapsed. He woke up after a short visit to the medical wing of the sanatorium. His body may have healed but his mind seems just as bent, as the others. So that is it then. Siegfried, the man who was with me when we came here, who helped me fight off the thugs that had ambushed us on our way to the hamlet is dead. I swear I am going to make the creature below suffer for this.

The planets and stars have moved again, the sun is halfway covered now, so we're definitely making progress. The thing will be reachable and fallible when the stars and planets completely align; probably. And I am looking forward to it.

Another team has been quickly assembled, this time with the purpose of going deep within the dungeon, inside the beast itself, and activate a portal that will allow us to fight the unimaginably huge monster from the outside. This time it's Nash going in with her partner, Vorrgrim. Azael an enchantress from the east is with them and they took Snow White along for the ride as well.

I just hope they make it with no casualties this time. I like that dog, and I've taken a liking to Nash too. I don't want to lose them.

For now, I shall go train. I, Martha and Elizabeth are the most experienced out of everyone, having been here since the beginning so odds are we'll be the ones going in next. Avaganthimos is the best leader out of all of us and without the more experienced Siegfried it's safe to say that he'll be with us as well. I'll see if I can get them to train with me as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteenth Entry

Well, this is it. They're back. Nash and Vorrgrim seem… fine. They're in much better condition than everyone else that entered the dungeon. Snow White seems unaffected as well. Not that she was ever a bright eyed happy pup but still. There's only one person that entered and didn't come out the way they were and that's Azael. She came out badly mutilated and most importantly, dead. I… I don't like saying this but… Well I didn't want her to die… but if I had to pick one of them, I'd have picked her.

The boss informed me about who's going in to do the last mission. My hunch was correct, I, Martha, Elizabeth and Avaganthimos are going in. Apparently we are to enter the portal the previous team activated. This shall travel us through time and space itself. We'll go to the cosmic realm in which the monster resides and put it down. We're going in tomorrow, as soon as it dawns.

I've said my goodbyes to everyone else. I know I may never make it back and even if I do I may not be the same person that went in. It's strange… I've been looking forward to the end for a long time now.

And yet, I am scared.

I don't know what I'll do I don't know what will happen.


	17. Final Chapter

Final Entry

It's over. We did it. The combat was as unsettling as it was bizarre. We were assaulted by strange ghostly apparitions. The things they spoke of made no sense for us. It seemed to be addressing our employer not us.

After that the ghosts took on a physical form and attacked us. More and more kept coming up, as soon as we killed one another one took its place. Eventually their forms began to become grotesque and disfigured.

But even that stopped at some point.

The ghosts all melded into one another, turning into a gigantic horror that seemed to bend and control the very fabric of space. The nature of its attacks was terrible. It ripped our skin and eyes apart, then seemingly reassembled us in an instant. The agony I felt in those moments is indescribable. And yet we pushed on.

Finally the cosmic horror that caused all this revealed itself. The heart of the world. No, the heart of darkness. The fight against it was pure chaos. I can barely remember what had happened. Most of my memories of the battle are of the heart raining toxic clouds on us as well as flashes of horrific images. Eventually the heart itself attacked. Elizabeth fell first, then Avaganthimos. The attack was unbearable to watch, I cannot even imagine what it must have felt like to be its victim. Even having my skin ripped apart and then crudely reassembled would have been preferable to witnessing another such attack.

But somehow we prevailed. As the heart fell it spoke one last time. It cried out that it will reawaken in the future, shattering the earth itself and that it won't be possible to avert its awakening next time. A spiteful lie, uttered by a false god? Possibly. But I won't be around to find out. Our boss committed suicide so there's nothing holding me to this hamlet anymore. And I have a very interesting quest in line.

Martha spoke to me. She was very hesitant at first because what she told me is heresy. She said that she once heard of a spell that allows one to be reborn in another world, without any pervious memories or effects. The spell can be performed even by the dead, as long as they are summoned forth, as undead or as spirits. She had dismissed it as nonsense when she first heard the rumors as she believed that travel through space-time is impossible. Now that she has been proven wrong however she changed her mind. Her disgust at the heart of darkness and disillusionment with the church served me well in that regard. So we're leaving. We're not alone in this either, we've got Snow White with us, as well as Nash and Vorrgrim, they have decided to follow us in the hope of finding more corrupted horrors to kill.

The artifacts and knowledge required for a spell like this are difficult to procure but I believe the result will be well worth it. I'll be with my companions once more, in a world that's not threatened by such abominations as the heart.

*Author's note: And this is where this stops being a fanfic since anything that's Darkest Dungeon related has been resolved. So we're done. Thank you for reading.


End file.
